Jin Magatsu
"Jin Magatsu" (禍津ジン Magatsu Jin) is a friend of Baku Omori appearing in the Future Card Buddyfight anime. His Buddy is Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune, a monster from Katana World. He did not leave his name on the middle school ranking on purpose. He is voiced by Ryota Asari in the Japanese version, and speaks in a Kansai accent, and he is voiced by Brendan Hunter in the English dub. Jin Magatsu is a 7th Grade student in Aibo Academy as well as a Buddyfighter. He is also the president of "Naniwa Card Association", a club that gambles on Buddyfights and steals cards. He's known to gamble cards when Buddyfighting. He steals Gao Mikado's deck and uses it to challenge Gao, who is forced to use a new deck he was reluctant to use. Jin nearly beats Gao, reducing his life to 1, but Gao won due to Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon's move ability. After the fight he reveals that Baku had setup everything to teach Gao a lesson and convince him to use his new deck, then he also reveals he will participate in the ABC cup. Appearance Jin is tall for a 7th grader with purple spikey hair with a red or pink streak, pale skin and green or gray eyes ( depending on the lighting ). He wears a dark purple shirt with purple jacket and teal scarf, beige pants and brown shoes. Personality Jin may appear to be arrogant but is also loyal to his friends and helpful as he agreed to cooperate with Baku to fight against Gao so he could use the new deck and even assisted Kiri in freeing the buddy monsters Elf Kabala stole for his research. During his match against Rouga, he said that he used to trust money more than people, but his fight against Gao helped him realize how wrong he was, leading to him creating Team Destiny with Noboru and Kazane in order to protect Gao during the Gaen Cup. He can also be lazy at times. Anime Biography Jin often only did what he wanted or by the roll he got with his dice which made him a candidate that could use the Dark Core, but during his match against Tetsuya Kurodake in the ABC Cup he saw what looked like the sun with Gao inside and realizes he really wants to defeat Gao and wins the match using his Demon Way, Karakurenai Impact Card. By the end of the first round he ends up being the only Middle School buddyfighter who continued to the Semi-Finals. He was eliminated after losing to Zanya Kisaragi in the Semi-Finals. In episode 43, Jin is shown talking to Tsurugi Takihara over the phone about the secret hide-out of Disaster, which hints various things, one being that he could be working alongside Tsurugi to investigate Disaster and stop them. Jin forms Team Destiny with Noboru Kodo and Kazane Fujimiya, entering the Gaen Cup to secretly investigate the Dark Power, what's behind the tournament and watch over Gao Mikado to protect him. Jin was originally supposed to fight Genma Todoroki in his first match, but switched with Noboru and left the arena in order to help Kiri Hyoryu free the buddy monsters that Kiri had previously captured as the Grim Reaper. Jin explains to Kiri that Jin had done some bad things, too, and if someone is lost within the Disaster Force, he believes the person could find the light again. With Kiri redeeming himself by liberating the buddy monsters, Jin states that everyone will be able to trust Kiri again. Afterward, Jin returns to the arena and fights Rouga Aragami. Despite starting the match with hostility, the two learn to respect one another. Jin ultimately loses, and since Noboru had lost the previous match against Tasuku Ryuenji, Team Destiny is eliminated from the tournament. Trivia Gallery For a full gallery Jin Magatsu, see Jin Magatsu/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Katana World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon World User Category:Anime Characters